Operation: Master Natsumi Gives Us Control
by Pixel-chan
Summary: It's a hot, hot Sunday. Everyone is out doing their own thing... and, to please Corporal Giroro, Keroro has to come up with some plot or other that will assist the invasion. And when he does  he stumbles upon a gem! But can the lazy frog pull it off...?


**I own nothing to do with Sergeant Frog. This is a fan fiction simply written by a fan… and that's it!**

The temperature is high – TOO high. Natsumi is out swimming, Fuyuki has gone to browse occult books an air-conditioned bookstore, and General Mom is out at work, like always. Clearly, left home alone, this is a perfect opportunity to take Pokopen once and for all! However… as usual, Gundam models are in the way…

Keroro and Tamama, his loyal subordinate, are sitting in the Sergeant's room playing with Gundam. Then, whilst recalling his latest tragic experience inflicted upon him by an over-heated Natsumi, Keroro makes this startling and probably unrealistic statement!

**Keroro:** gero gero gero… Today, Master Natsumi will forever rue her abuse of me!

**Tamama:** Ooh! Do you have a cunning plot, Mister Sergeant?!

**Keroro:** gero! Naturally! And I shall avenge myself through it!!

**Tamama:** Mister Sergeant, sir – you're the best! kissy kissy huggy huggy

ENTER THE RED DHARMA – GIRORO-KUN

**Giroro:** What are you idiots doing now?! We should be getting on with stuff, not messing around! The house is empty and the whole of Japan has gone quiet under the heat! Why are you still obsessing over stupid Gundam?!

**Keroro:** gero?! I am deeply wounded that you would say such a thing, Giroro! I have indeed been hatching an invincible plot with which to quell our greatest foe…

**Giroro:** I find that unlikely, but – let's hear it!

**Keroro:** gero gero!! Affirmative! Undoubtedly, our greatest adversary is none other than – Master Natsumi! The red-haired vixen has constantly thwarted our plans. Even you cannot deny this, Giroro!

**Giroro:** Hmmmph…w-well, I guess I can't…

**Keroro:** Therefore it is time to finally beat this cunning villain at her own game! She is eternally proud of her own home and the power she holds over it… but were we to usurp that power, what would she have left?!

**Tamama: **Ooh! Brilliant as ever, Sergeant-dono! ♥

**Keroro:** What say you, Giroro? Surely you won't deny this opportunity to capture Pokopen!

**Giroro:** (internal monologue) _Natsumi… Pokopen… Natsumi… what do I value more? What should I do?! …_ (here Giroro issues a brilliant yet tearful salute) AYE, SIR!!

**Keroro:** Excellent! With you on our side, Giroro, nothing can stop us! And now, to begin implementation of my master plan… we must wait until a quieter day!! 

As Keroro returns to his Gundam models, Giroro is shaking with fury. Tamama looks on, turning a blind eye to his beloved Sergeant's true lack of ambition.

**Giroro:** **WHY, YOU….!** I will not sit back and let you ruin another mission! NOW IS AN OPPURTUNE MOMENT!!

For what, Giro-kun?

**Keroro:** Geh…! Now see what your hollering has done, Giroro!! Dororo has overheard us…!

**Dororo:** (appears in a swirl of smoke) What is it that you scheme today, Captain?

**Keroro:** Ah… nothing, nothing! ♥ Who would 'scheme', as you have put it, on a day such as this? ♥

**Dororo:** Kero-kun… if your scheme holds a harmful intent toward any human, or to this planet…

**Keroro:** Harmful?! I am wounded! All these accusations from nowhere today…!

**Giroro:** They're hardly from nowhere. You're an inefficient Captain!

**Keroro:** (hitting Giroro innocently) We were planning to do something nice for the Hinata household, since they have been so good to us! ♥

**Dororo:** Hmm… is that so, Captain?

**Giroro:** What…?!

**Keroro: **Well, we'll hardly achieve anything sitting around on our butts all day. And whilst the Hinatas are busy with outside affairs… why not cook and clean a little? ♥ We could even do some redecoration! General Mom has said for a while that the bathroom needs retiling…

**Dororo:** Captain… if this truly is what you intend, then you are a more honourable Keronian that I imagined.

**Keroro:** gero! With our superior Galactic technologies, goals and imaginations – the chez Hinata will be sparkling in no time!

**Dororo:** I shall assist you on this honourable operation, Gero-kun! Though still a member of Geroro Platoon, I have found many of your previous schemes to be… unscrupulous. Truly, I am moved to hear such remarkable change of heart!

**Tamama:** Aww… we're gonna cook and clean and stuff? That's no fun at all! 

**Keroro:** The fun, my subordinate, shall come with the expressions of the Pokopenians when they enter the home! I can imagine their cries already. "Why, Stupid Frog! I have never seen the house sparkle so well! Thank you – here, I will bake you a cake!" "Wow, Sarge – you're so kind to us. Let's go out model shopping tomorrow, okay?" "Kero-chan, you and your friends work so hard! As a reward… your monthly pay check will increase!" You see, Private?

**Tamama:** Well, I still don't really get it… (Brightening up) but if you say so, Sergeant-sir, it must be right! ♥ And you think there'll be cake?

**Keroro:** Perhaps! It depends how well we do! I shall now assign each member of our troop their tasks. Ready, men?

**Giroro: **Hmph! This isn't what I pictured at all… I refuse to take part!

**Keroro:** But, Giroro! Who but you can safeguard the operation?! If enemy aliens were suddenly to overtake us – why, your military assistance would be vital! As such, your tasks are cleaning the toilet, sink, bathtub, and all those grimy corners on the floor where no sponge has ventured before.

**Giroro:** What?! Now I really refuse to do it!

**Keroro: **Never fear! Kururu's shrinking machine – last used when I required dental assistance -will help you! Think of it as a battle against germs and disease… of Pokopen! Thus making it all the safer when we – er, for any invaders – ah! ♥ I mean – for any innocent space traveller… yes! (Glancing sideways at Dororo)

**Kururu:** Ku ku ku... (appearing out of floor) Ready and waiting, sir...

**Giroro:** Still… I won't involve myself in this!

**Keroro: **Hurry, Kururu! While the Dharma is distracted!!

**Kururu: **Kuuu... Affirmative...

**Giroro: **What?! Forget it! Don't – aaaagh! (The gun fires in a blast of light – and Giroro is the size of a mouse) GIIIROOOOOOOOOO!! What do you idiots think you're doing?!

**Keroro: **You shall be returned to ordinary size when your tasks are completed! ♥ Now then – Tamama, your culinary knowledge and love of sweets will make itself useful in the kitchen. Use the Kero Ball to manufacture what you require and bake a wondrous cake!!

**Tamama**: Yaaay! ♥ That's the best assignment ever!!

**Keroro: **Kururu – I have placed a blueprint on the secret base's data centre on the design of tile General Mom wants for her bathroom. Can you manage to… you know? Arrange it? Without Pokopenian assistance…?

**Kururu:** Ku ku ku... Easily...

**Keroro:**Excellent! Then therefore – let _"Operation: Master Natsumi gives us control of the Hinata homestead_" commence!

**Giroro: **Gi - giro… Wha?

**Keroro:** gero gero gero gero!! Proceed, men, proceed! Dororo – you're with _me_! ♥ I must show you how to clean…

**Dororo: **bows I shall assist you where I can, Captain.

**Keroro: **(Bending down to whisper to Chibi-Giroro) _Fu fu fu…_ let the Operation go ahead, Corporal! Master Natsumi will lose the household yet!!


End file.
